


Text

by Tsula



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Implied Smut, Texting, rushed and shitty, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:10:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8826244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsula/pseuds/Tsula
Summary: ‘What are you wearing?’

You were highly tempted to mess with him, but decided against it. He'd probably want pictures after all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Super last minute cause guildies are having me heal some nightbane runs on WoW. xD

The sound of a text drew your attention. There weren’t a whole lot of people that had your cell and even less that would be texting you at night. 

Naturally it was Tony and his message made you laugh. 

_‘What are you wearing?’_

You were highly tempted to mess with him, but decided against it. He'd probably want pictures after all. _‘I'm tempted to say nothing.’_

_‘I'll know if you're lying though.’_

_‘And why is that?’_

_‘Because I am flying by your house right now.. I can check~ ;D’_

Of course he was. Teasing him this time was too hard to resist. Besides, it wasn’t like you couldn’t get naked before he arrived. Though you weren’t sure if you preferred that idea or having him rip the clothes off himself.

Decisions, decisions. 

_‘Then come check.’_

_‘... be right there.’_


End file.
